


Touchè

by danteasers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/danteasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow pat me on the back I came up with a decent title. It’s really short. A little sad, but it gets really fluffy at the end. Also, I converted my brother. He is in the Phandom. VICTORY  IS MINE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchè

Dan hadn't been away for long, but it was late at night, and Phil was sad. 

He was just sitting on the couch, eating crisps and drinking soda, watching an anime when a sudden attack of loneliness hit him. He paused the TV, put down the crisps and slumped across the couch.

He really didn't know what to do with himself when Dan was gone, did he? 

Maybe.... Just go to his room or something. "Yes, that's the best way." Phil decided. 

He walked down the hallway and curled up on his bed. "No, that was not helping at all." Phil decided. 

He yawned and meandered down the hallway to Dan's room. His bed looked invitingly messy, but it would be too creepy to sleep in his bed, even though it smelled like Dan and it was probably really comfortable. 

Phil walked over to Dan's closet and picked out some clothes from the hangers, and threw them on the floor with a pillow from Dan's bed.

"There. That's more like it." He decided, curling up into a ball, and breathing in Dan's scent. 

He rubbed his eyes and yawned, cuddling into Dan's t-shirts, which, of course, were all black. 

He was tired, and it was comfortable. You couldn't blame Phil for falling asleep.

"What the fuck Phil?" Dan was shocked to find Phil passed out on the floor in a pile of his clothes.

Phil blinked sleepily and stretched. "Dan. Come lay with me. "He said dreamily. Then Phil realized the situation.

"Oh crap, Dan!" He rolled over onto his feet. 

Dan was rather shocked and a little weirded out. "Did you just say you wanted to lay with me?" 

Phil blushed and walked towards the door. "Just ignore the whole thing, it never happened, okay?" 

Dan nodded, speechless. 

Phil was upset with himself as he sat on the couch. He had told Dan that he wanted to cuddle with him. 

Dan crept into the room behind him. "Phil?" He said quietly. 

Phil jumped. "Dan, I'm sorry, I didn't say anything because I thought our friendship was too good to-" 

Dan walked right over and put a cookie in Phil's mouth. "I bought them when I was out." Dan said cheerfully. Phil chewed and swallowed the cookie, and opened his mouth to finish. "I just wanted to tell you-"

Dan sat down and put one hand over Phil's mouth. Muffled screeching came from underneath the hand while Dan examined his nails. 

Phil finally broke free. He was gasping as he choked out, "I love you Dan. I get upset whenever you leave me, I was sad and tired and felt lonely because you didn't tell me where you were going and I just love you and I didn't want you to get hurt and wow you smell good." Phil almost collapsed from the amount of exertion it took to formulate that sentence. 

Dan looked at him in shock. "Phil, i didn't know you felt that way about me." 

Phil looked down. "I didn't either." 

"Good thing I do know that I feel that way about you." 

Phil looked up, a spark of hope in his eyes. "You-you do?" He made eye contact with Dan who blushed nervously and looked away. 

Phil leaned over to Dan, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well now I know for sure. I love you." 

"You don't have to sleep on my clothes to smell me anymore. You can sleep in my bed anytime you want." 

"Really?" 

"Truly." 

AFTERWARD-THINGY

"Dan." Phil whimpered from the doorway of Dan's room. "I had a nightmare." 

"C'mere Phil." Dan said sleepily, patting the comforter next to him.

Phil walked over and climbed in with Dan, who wrapped his arms around Phil, kissing his nose and rubbing his hair. 

Phil let a solitary sob escape his mouth. "Shhh. Phil. It's okay now. It's okay." Dan held Phil closer to his chest. 

"I dreamed about the apocalypse. You died. That's what made me so upset." 

"Im here Phil. Don't cry. I won't leave you."

"Stay with me, Dan." 

"Forever. I love you, forever. I'll be here, forever. And after that."

"Touché, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, thanks for bearing with me there. Also, if you like me check out some of my other stuff!


End file.
